Nacimiento
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Era pálido, delicado, con apenas una pelusilla negra en la coronilla, y era suyo. De él y de John. Casi no podía creerlo. "—Pues créelo, muchachote. Mira que bastante me costó traerlo a este mundo para que ahora no quieras ni cogerlo en brazos." / Parent!Lock One-Shot, Regalo muy atrasado para ChaosOuterGodZaghalot


**Nacimiento**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Regalo de cumpleaños MUY ATRASADO para _ChaosOuterGod Zaghalot_, miembro del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. Ella solicitó un Parent!Lock, es mi primer fic de este estilo y por eso decidí hacer un "Comienzo". Espero que te guste, aunque venga muy, muy atrasado :c

* * *

**Nacimiento**

—Esto no es bueno, Sherlock.

La molesta voz de Mycroft Holmes invadió el lugar, rebotando en las blancas y vacías paredes del hospital. A la distancia se oían los ruidos típicos del ajetreo médico que siempre se encontraba presente en esos lugares, a pesar de que fuesen las 3 de la madrugada.

Los ojos claros del menor se clavaron con rabia en su hermano, quien se mostraba tranquilo de pie frente a él apoyado en su típico paraguas negro que dejaba una estela de humedad por el suelo. La lluvia arreciaba en Londres, y el impermeable mojado de Mycroft era solo otra prueba más.

Incómodamente sentado en una de las destartaladas sillas de espera, el joven detective miraba con furia al otro hombre sin siquiera separar sus labios, fuertemente apretados hasta formar una blanca línea. El contorno de uno de sus ojos se veía rojizo, sin lugar a dudas pronto yendo a quedar morado, mientras que su puño se veía algo raspado. No le costó demasiado a Mycroft hacer las asociaciones correspondientes mientras suspiraba con resignación.

—No, no es nada bueno, Sherlock.

—¿Por qué no vas y te mueres un rato, Mycroft? —escupió con rabia el menor mientras se ponía de pie, ondeando tras su espalda su larga gabardina— No estás haciendo nada útil aquí.

Una suave sonrisa se posó en los labios delgados del político quien solo se mantuvo en silencio, viendo como su hermano chasqueaba la lengua para luego comenzar a caminar por el pasillo vacío como una bestia enjaulada. Y quizás eso es lo que fuese.

La luz roja sobre la gran puerta del pabellón seguía encendida, dejando saber que la intervención continuaba no mucho más allá de ellos. Pero no podían pasar, tal como el daño en el cuerpo de Sherlock lo indicaba.

—¿Por qué no estás adentro? —preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo, consiguiendo una mirada molesta el menor— ¿Te echaron o simplemente nunca te dejaron entrar?

Por unos momentos pareció que Sherlock simplemente no iba a responder, mientras que Mycroft se resignaba a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de espera, observando de reojo a su hermano, cuando la voz del detective rompió el silencio en un murmullo —No me dejaron pasar. Ya había dos personas.

—Estás mintiendo, claramente.

—¡Bien! ¡Sí! Me expulsaron porque comencé a quejarme sobre sus técnicas arcáicas —exclamó el pelinegro mirando con enfado a su hermano— ¡Incluso un mastodonte de seguridad me golpeó! Aunque no lo dejé ir sin unas cuantas marcas yo también.

Sonreía y luego se ponía serio. La expresión de sus ojos pasaba de la preocupación al enfado y luego a la desesperación de nuevo. Mycroft debía reconocer que se sentía ligeramente maravillado por la cantidad de expresiones distintas que estaban adornando el rostro de su hermano, pero por una parte no podía culparlo.

Podía sentir en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos que había pedido a Anthea que comprase para él, pensando en ofrecérselos a Sherlock en una muestra de buena voluntad, sin embargo los signos brillantes de "_No Fumar_" de los pasillos le habían hecho pensar dos veces en ello. Quizás no sería una buena opción reactivarle esa clase de vicio a su hermano, no en esas circunstancias. No con lo que se venía para él en el futuro.

—John… ¿cómo estaba?

La caminata del menor se detuvo de golpe. Sus manos estaban juntas, apoyando los dedos en su barbilla, mientras su mirada se encontraba levemente perdida. La bufanda azul, suelta en su cuello, se encontraba en el equilibrio justo para no deslizarse hacia el suelo. Eran las tres de la mañana y Sherlock parecía no haber dormido en una semana, como en sus peores casos.

—John —murmuró el hombre, como recordándose la pregunta que Mycroft le había hecho. Sus manos cayeron hacia los costados de su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos un momento, levantando un poco la cabeza hacia el techo, borrando las sombras de su rostro por las luces fluorescentes del pasillo—. Él… estará bien.

Mycroft quiso decirle "_¡Claro que estará bien!_" pero el sonido de presurosos pasos a la distancia le silenció, no pudiendo evitar mostrarse complacido al ver la figura del Detective Inspector Lestrade, con el cabello entrecano revuelto y el rostro enrojecido por la prisa. Sherlock solo puso una mirada de fastidio al verle, volviendo a dejarse caer en una silla, del otro lado de Mycroft.

—¡Vine en cuanto pude! ¿Cómo…?

—Aún no hemos sabido nada —se adelantó el político mientras se ponía de pie. La respiración acelerada del Inspector le indicaba que realmente había tratado de llegar lo más pronto posible luego de su llamada. Una de las manos de Mycroft subió para acomodar los mechones desordenados del otro hombre, quien solo desvió la mirada, afectado. Un bufido tras ellos les hizo salir de su burbuja—. La intervención continúa. Espero que pronto tengamos noticias.

—No era necesario que viniesen —gruñó Sherlock subiendo las piernas al asiento para apoyar su barbilla en sus rodillas mirando con molestia hacia los dos hombres—, solo están estorbando.

Luego de compartir una mirada con el político, Greg caminó hasta dejarse caer en la silla del costado del más joven, dándole un golpecito en el hombro —Te estás comportando como un niño, Sherlock. Y ya no podrás ser un niño. Y no estoy aquí por ti, y lo sabes bien.

—Ninguno de nosotros está aquí por ti —dijo con descaro Mycroft mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del pabellón quedándose en pie—. La intervención terminó.

Y efectivamente la ausencia de la luz roja eso indicaba.

Los tres hombres esperaron de pie por lo que les pareció largo rato. Tanto Greg como Mycroft con sus manos en los brazos de Sherlock, conteniéndole de correr al interior de ese lugar para poner fin a esa molesta espera. Los rizos negros se pegaban a su frente sudorosa por los nervios, provocando que los otros dos no pudiesen más que sonreírse mutuamente a la distancia.

Pasos resonaban tras las puertas haciéndoles contener su respiración. Tres, cuatro, cinco. Ese ritmo y ese peso, a Sherlock no le costó reconocer esas pisadas, sintiendo que un poco de preocupación se quitaba de su pecho cuando las puertas se abrieron finalmente y pudo ver a John Watson sonriéndole resplandecientemente. Las manos se sus captores se liberaron, y fue una suerte para ellos, porque si no él mismo se hubiese soltado sin importarle el cómo.

—Es un niño —susurró el rubio médico con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, antes de ser aferrado en el abrazo más poderoso de la historia, recibiendo un beso ansioso de su preciado compañero de piso y vida—, es un pequeño niño.

Hamish Holmes-Watson había nacido por fin.

* * *

Era tan pequeño y se veía tan frágil que Sherlock no se atrevía realmente a tocarlo. No sería tan grave si al menos dejase que alguien más lo hiciese, pero por el momento se había vuelto un tirano de la pequeña cuna y no dejaba que nadie más que John lo observase.

Era pálido, delicado, con apenas una pelusilla negra en la coronilla, y era suyo. De él y de John. Casi no podía creerlo.

—Pues créelo, muchachote. Mira que bastante me costó traerlo a este mundo para que ahora no quieras ni cogerlo en brazos.

Elevando la mirada desde la diminuta figura durmiente de Hamish, Sherlock se encontró con los ojos brillantes de Harriet Watson, quien descansaba en una cama junto con su amada Clara, y entre ellas una pequeña bebé llamaba Ella, quien había nacido casi una semana antes. Dejando al cuidado de John el pequeño, Sherlock caminó hacia la cama de su cuñada, inclinándose para besarle la frente mientras tomaba su mano con cariño.

A la distancia John solo sonrió con ternura mientras volvía a mirar al bebé dormido.

—Gracias, Harry.

La rubia mujer solo soltó una suave risa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su esposa, negando ligeramente con la cabeza apretando la mano del joven detective con tranquilidad.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Sherlock. Esta fue tu idea, y aunque extraña como un demonio al comienzo, sin lugar a dudas fue una brillante idea. Ahora todos tenemos una familia —sonrió rozando la mejilla de Ella quien se movió un poco soltando un suspiro satisfecho, luego de haber comido hacía poco—. No hay nada que agradecer.

Hacía prácticamente un año, luego de que Sherlock y John hubiesen cumplido su primer aniversario formalmente como pareja, Sherlock había citado a Harry para lo que él llamaba "_una idea descabellada_" y que la mujer estuvo completamente de acuerdo a que ese era el mejor término para describirla.

El detective había llegado a esta resolución luego de mucho análisis, y considerando el hecho de que Harry y Clara habían vuelto hacía tiempo, creía que no había mejor posibilidad que ella. Al comienzo Harry simplemente se había reído, pero luego había comenzado a tomárselo más en serio al ver la determinación en las facciones del novio de su hermano. Ni Sherlock ni ella eran personas de niños, pero ninguno podía negar que en lo muy profundo sabían lo que sus parejas ansiaban. Se les podía ver en los ojos cada vez que se topaban con una familia pequeña o numerosa por las calles de Londres, ese deseo insatisfecho que creían que jamás podrían cumplir, pero que sí podrían hacerlo si es que ellos dos se decidían finalmente.

Tomó un tiempo realmente decidirse y confesarlo a John y Clara, sorprendiéndose ambos cuando sus parejas, luego de saber que hablaban realmente en serio, solo mostraron agradecimiento y aceptación ante la locura. Sherlock y Harry habían compartido una mirada resignada, sabiendo que sus vidas ya no serían las mismas después de eso, pero jamás imaginando que podría haber tanta felicidad traída por una idea que al comienzo parecía tan descabellada.

—Sherlock… Sherlock, ven.

La voz de John llamó a su pareja, quien rápidamente liberó la mano de Harry para apresurarse a llegar hasta aquellos dos seres que desde ahora en adelante serían su prioridad. Sus ojos azules destellaron cuando pudo ver por primera vez los ojos abiertos de Hamish, sintiendo como John se pegaba a su costado. Gris perlado les observaba desde la pequeña cuna, adelantando unos ojos claros en un tono aún no distinguible. Se movía con suavidad y John, envolviéndole en una manta, se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos con cuidado.

—Es tan liviano.

—Por supuesto, acaba de nacer —murmuró Sherlock tragando saliva profusamente ante la hermosa imagen de su pareja con el bebé de ambos en brazos. Los ojos de su blogger le observaron por un momento antes de en un movimiento estudiado poner al alcance a Hamish lo suficientemente rápido como para obligar a Sherlock a cogerle— ¡John! —exclamó bajo el detective con los ojos muy abiertos, tomando todo lo bien que podía ese pequeño cuerpo, suspirando una vez que Hamish pareció cómodo, mirándole a los ojos mientras abría y cerraba la boca intentando transmitir algo que su padre no se sintió capaz de comprender en un primer momento.

—Tiene hambre —dijo el médico mientras se acercaba con un pequeño biberón, acercando el chupete a los labios del bebé que rápidamente comenzó a succionar—. Así, Hamish. Sin lugar a dudas es todo un glotón —rió John apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock que miraba con fascinación como su hijo se alimentaba, sin entender como algo tan natural parecía tan maravilloso ante sus ojos.

—Eso definitivamente lo sacó de ti, Johnny —bromeó Harry ganándose una mirada descreída de su hermano antes de sonreír más—. Por cierto, pueden decirles a los demás que pueden entrar sin problemas. Seguro que Mycroft quiere conocer a su sobrinito. Si le regala a Hamish un oso de felpa más grande que el que le dio a Ella, no creo que quepa en vuestro departamento —agregó con una risa.

La luz de la mañana invadía ya el cuarto cuando fue irrumpido por los amigos. Gregory y Mycroft se atenazaron alrededor de la cuna de Hamish y no dejaron de admirarlo hasta que Sherlock se rindió a que el Inspector le sujetase en brazos. Era intrigante la imagen de Lestrade con un bebé y Mycroft mirándoles tan paternalmente, pero el joven detective prefirió callarse mientras recibía las felicitaciones de Molly y Stamford. La señora Hudson tuvo que sentarse por la emoción un momento, mientras Clara (que despertó con el ajetreo) le agradecía una vez más por cuidar a Ella la noche anterior, mientras ella y John acompañaban a Harry en el parto la noche anterior.

Mientras Greg convencía a Mycroft de coger en brazos a Hamish, un simple mensaje llegó al teléfono de Sherlock, felicitándole por ser _Papá_. No tiene remitente y la inseguridad se enciendió en su pecho por primera vez desde que John apareció tras las pesadas puertas del pabellón, pero al ver a su pareja riendo suavemente mirando a Mycroft con _su_ hijo en brazos, pronto su incertidumbre se esfuma.

Ellos eran su familia ahora y él se encargaría de que nada le pudiese hacer daño jamás. Un mensaje de texto de un número bloqueado no le robaría ese momento, el misterio tendría que esperar un poco más. Además, estaba claro que a Hamish jamás le faltaría protección, si es que el brillo en los ojos de Mycroft se podía interpretar correctamente, así que por un momento decidió olvidarse de todo lo que no fuese esa habitación, caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos.

—Por favor, Mycroft, devuélveme a mi hijo. No quiero que se le pegue tu obsesión por los pasteles y luego se ponga tan gordo como tú —indicó mientras extendía los brazos hacia su hermano mayor, con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña sonrisa curveando sus labios.

Mycroft solo sonrió levemente mientras dejaba con cuidado a Hamish en brazos de Sherlock, moviéndose el niño para mirar a su padre estirando una de sus manos hacia el ojo morado de Sherlock aparentemente, ante la mirada divertida de John. Hamish no había llorado ni una sola vez luego del llanto inicial, claramente demasiado fascinado por su entorno como para perder el tiempo en hacerlo. A pesar de que poco era lo que debía poder ver, su cabecita se movía con atención ante los sonidos, se dejaba coger sin queja y parecía reconocer los brazos de sus padres y su tío. Los genes Holmes revelándose desde temprana edad, definitivamente.

—Pues que no te quepa duda que voy a mimarlo todo lo que pueda en cuanto te des vuelta. Y _Mami_ seguro que también, no creas que no lo hará solo porque no haya podido venir. Tendrás que prepararte para ello.

—Pues ya quiero ver que lo intenten.

John solo suspiró mientras sonreía, porque a él tampoco le cabía duda que el pequeño Hamish sería otro Holmes mimado y temía que no habría nada que él pudiese hacer para evitarlo. A través de la habitación se encontró con la mirada de su hermana quien tenía en brazos a la pequeña Ella y le sonreía, contestándole la sonrisa lleno de agradecimiento.

Definitivamente ese era el primer día de una nueva vida, pensó el médico mientras veía como ambos hermanos Holmes seguían discutiendo con Hamish en brazos ante el gesto de agotamiento de Gregory y la mirada divertida del resto de sus amigos, pero tenía fe en que sería una nueva vida llena de felicidad y nuevos retos. Hamish Holmes-Watson había nacido y ya nada volvería a ser igual.

**FIN**

* * *

_Tan, tan. El nacimiento de Hamish. La verdad nunca había escrito un Parent!Lock, pero esta explicación fue la que encontré más lógica luego de pensar un poquito en cómo podrían tener un hijo con los genes Holmes (Hamish, para mí, DEBE ser un Holmes de genes. Aunque fuese adoptado y aprendiese de Sherlock por imitación, no sería lo mismo. Son los genes Holmes los interesantes, ahahaha). En vista de que Harry es lesbiana, pues me pareció una buena solución. Extraña a más no poder, pero buena._

_Así, Sherlock daría sus genes para el hijo que tendría Harry (así tendría algo de John también), y por otro lado John daría los suyos para el hijo que tendría Clara (así la hija de Clara tendría algo de Harry too). La idea del embarazo simultáneo debe haber sido buena inicialmente, pero seguro que causó muchos problemas luego de un tiempo, ahahaha. Me imagino al final a John y Sherlock viviendo con Harry y Clara para ayudarlas y complacerles los caprichos de embarazadas, pobres hombres._

_En fin, tenemos a ambas parejas felices con sus bebés. Primos Hamish y Ella (por la madre de los Watson), seguro que Sherlock le cuenta enseguida a Hamish lo extraño de la situación, traumando al pobre niño. Aunque seguro que Hamish terminará de alguna forma tan raro como todos los otros Holmes. Me apiado del pobre John._

_Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a __ChaosOuterGodZaghalot_ , que se lo debía por su cumpleaños ;A; Cualquier comentario me hará muy feliz! Y quizás me anime a escribir algo más de Parent!Lock. Lamento si Sherlock quedó un poco OoC, pero era la emoción del nacimiento, ahahaha. ¡Saludos!


End file.
